Mass Effect 3: Leviathan/Conspiracy Accountability League
Sometime in 2186, Bernard Plim, a self-proclaimed anti-conspiracy activist, hacks the Alliance News Network in order to reveal his findings about an assumed conspiracy of the Systems Alliance. At this time, he tries to reach out to the public through his blogConspiracy Accountability League and two comm channels: ANN (@AllianceNewsNetAlliance News Network Twitter feed) comm channel: The hacked ANN channel by Bernard Plim. Bernard Plim (@BernardPlimBernard Plim Twitter feed) – Bernard Plim's personal comm channel. Claiming to have been an activist for twenty-three years, Plim presents himself as the founder and president of the Conspiracy Accountability League, his purpose being to investigate potential secrets and cover-ups to "reveal the truth so you don't have to." He ardently guarantees that the information he gathers is high-quality and fully reliable, and has even published a few books. Scandals he has allegedly exposed include blowing "the lid off the Alliance funding of the Volus Mafia on Patavig", and uncovering "the illegal purchase of biological weapons from Dakuna" (presumably the elcor homeworld of Dekuuna). At the time of the ANN hack attempts, Plim is particularly interested in the activities of Admiral Hackett, Dr. Garret Bryson and Task Force Aurora. He appears to constantly be on the run from C-Sec, and recurrently appeals to his readers to fund his operations by sending credits. Messages Hacking Attempt *'Bernard Plim': I would have liked to be in the room at the ANN when they discovered that they’d been hacked! Wasn’t hard. #babystuff #findleviathan *'ANN (hacked)': They said it couldn't be done, but the ANN is now under my complete control! http://bit.ly/PlFw1Y Task Force Aurora *'Bernard Plim': The Alliance won’t be able to hide from the truth any longer. @bernardplim is taking action. …http://conspiracyaccountabilityleague.blogspot.ca/ #findleviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': The Conspiracy Accountability League (CAL) has hacked the Alliance News Network! GET READY TO HEAR THE TRUTH! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': Greetings. I am @BernardPlim of Conspiracy Accountability League. I have hacked you ANN! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': CITIZENS OF THE GALAXY LISTEN TO ME AND LEARN!!! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': The Alliance is keeping key information about the Reapers from us! WE DESERVE TO KNOW! TWEET THE TRUTH! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': I have also hacked the ANN site -- …http://conspiracyaccountabilityleague.blogspot.ca/ . READ AND LEARN!! #FindLeviathan *'Bernard Plim': My hacking hideaway is stocked for at least five days. TWEET THE TRUTH! #noneedtosendsnacks #creditsarewelcome #findleviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': Admiral Hackett come clean! What is TASK FORCE AURORA? Why is it classified? #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': I have evidence that TASK FORCE AURORA is secretly STUDYING THE REAPERS!! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': I have NEW EVIDENCE that Task Force Aurora is also studying the LEVIATHAN OF DIS! Admiral Hackett – WHY?! #FindLeviathan *'Bernard Plim': Check out the truth on Task Force Aurora. …http://conspiracyaccountabilityleague.blogspot.ca/ Just the latest in a long line of Alliance conspiracies. #findleviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': What does the Citadel Council know?! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': What other conspiracies are the Alliance and the council hiding? We won’t be silent! TWEET THE TRUTH!! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': I am @BernardPlim, trusted and experienced conspiracy hunter. I reveal the truth so you don’t have to! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': Admiral Hackett what is Task Force Aurora? WE DEMAND TO KNOW!! #FindLeviathan The Leviathan of Dis . Soon after that, said starship mysteriously ‘disappeared!’ Or, perhaps it’s NOT so ‘mysterious’ when you consider a BATARIAN DREADNOUGHT visited the area right before the crashed ship ‘disappeared.’ Soon after, the Batarians denied that the starship had ever existed. WHAT?! How freaking gullible do they think we are? There are at least two reasons why that denial is a lie suspicious: Batarians are liars and assholes (my opinion *only* based on personal experience on Omegaas documented in my April 28, 2179 blog entry) The Salarians HAVE VID FOOTAGE OF IT!!! Now, I do not have access to, nor have I ever seen, said vid footage. However – COME ON!!!!! I’ll take the word of salarian scientists over the batarian government any day. NEW EVIDENCE!!! I, your tireless, highly-educated, and dedicated sleuth/shit-disturber, have uncovered a RECEIPT FROM A COFFEE SHOP here on the Citadel with the following notation: “Bryson, Garneau – Leviathan discussion -- planning and supply list.” So, clearly Task Force Aurora is ‘discussing’ the Leviathan of Dis. Let me repeat that… TASK FORCE AURORA IS STUDYING THE LEVIATHAN OF DIS! In all my years, I have never heard of anything this big – the galaxy needs to know!!!! Spread the word and DEMAND ANSWERS from Hackett and the Alliance!!!! Posted by barnard.plim}} *'Bernard Plim': If you have any conspiracies you need me to uncover LET ME KNOW! I’ll add them to my list. #truthhunterextraordinaire #findleviathan *'Bernard Plim': Perhaps I need to go and confront Admiral Hackett to his face before he will answer me! #whatistaskforceaurora #findleviathan *'Bernard Plim': Check out my book “What the Drell Don’t Know: And the Hanar Won’t Say.” 5 stars from the Ilium Trade Review. #findleviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': Alliance, we have hacked your network and we know about TASK FORCE AURORA. Now, so does the galaxy! http://ow.ly/dgXww #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': Citizens of the galaxy! Let them know we’re on to them! Leviathan of Dis was real! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': Batarian officials lied! Don’t believe Leviathan of Dis deniers! TWEET THE TRUTH! #FindLeviathan *'Bernard Plim': No thanks, I won’t need stims to carry out my campaign. #thetruthisbetterthanredsand #findleviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': Hackett/Alliance, I challenge you to ANSWER! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': @BernardPlim is NOT a crackpot! #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': Why won’t the traditional media carry this REAL INFORMATION!! #FindLeviathan *'Bernard Plim': Dr. Garrett Bryson is my idol. I can’t believe HE WOULD KEEP THE TRUTH FROM US!!!!!!! #findleviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': ANN is obviously IN THE POCKET OF THE ALLIANCE. #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': YOU WILL NEVER SILENCE ME! @BernardPlim #FindLeviathan *'ANN (Hacked)': AHHHHHH!! C-SEC is here! ANN is an ALLIANCE PATSY!! Send help! #FindLeviathan *'Bernard Plim': That was close. I can smell the stench of C-Sec's hounds all around me, but the truth shall be told in my latest blog! …http://conspiracyaccountabilityleague.blogspot.ca Trivia *This broadcast was launched to promote the Mass Effect 3: Leviathan DLC, where Admiral Hackett orders Commander Shepard to assist Task Force Aurora in its investigation. *Bernard Plim appears on the high scores leaderboard in the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC at the Armax Arsenal Arena and Castle Arcade. References Category:Alliance News Network Category:DLC Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Background